DragonBallZ:The Resurrection
Chapter1 The Sons' house came into view. Chi-Chi was washing her family's breakfast dishes, while Goku was off training Gohan with Piccolo. Their only daughter, Golda, unhappily watched Goten sleep. 'It's not fair!! Mom said I could begin training today! So why am I in the house.Grr Its never fair.' She nervously looked around, and quietly crept towards the window. 'Heh heh, I'm sure Mom won't realize I'm gone.' With that, she hopped out her window, and began to run towards her father's energy. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he charged Gohan. Gohan quickly ducked but didn't realize Piccolo was behind him. "Never lose sight of both your opponents!!" Piccolo yelled while smacking Gohan to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Gohan saw Golda waving to him. "Golda?" He said and forgot to right himself. Golda strolled towards her older brother and leaned towards him. "Yeah, didn't you know? Mom said I can train with you guys!" Goku landed beside his daughter, grinning. "Really? Chi-Chi said you can? Alrighty. Hey, Piccolo!" He looked back up at his friend who still floated in the air. "Is it ok with you if Golda joins us with our training?" Piccolo slowly thought about it and shouted back, "I don't care. But I will train her, because you'll probably go easy on your 'Daddy's Girl. Golda, come here now!!" Golda looked up at Piccolo and shouted, "How about I get some food first, and don't call me a Daddy's Girl unless you want your face rearranged!!" Piccolo smirked and appeared beside her. Taken by surprise, Golda whirled around. Piccolo had grabbed the girl's arm, and tossed her into the air with ease. She righted herself and looked back down at Piccolo, who was grinning. "You think your SOOOO funny!?!?! Well Ha and HA to you sir!!!" She shrieked, and yelled, "KA....ME....HA...ME....HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" A blue light erupted from her hands, and Piccolo laughed and looked at Goku. "She may be a Saiyan Hybrid, but she has your wife's temper." With that, he avoided the attack. "Oh no you don't!!" Golda yelled, and made the attack follow Piccolo. That is, until Piccolo appeared behind her and punched her towards Earth. Chapter 2 Chi-Chi had been drying the last of the dishes when Goten started crying. "Golda, can you calm him down please??....GOLDA DO YOU HEAR ME??!!" She barked and accidentally dropped the bowl she had been drying. "Dangit!!" She growled, and quickly grabbed her broom. 'Where is that girl?? She was supposed to be looking after Goten..Unless...' Chi-Chi disposed of the remnants of the bowl, and went to her bedroom. There lay Baby Goten crying. "It's alright don't cry Momma's here!" Chi-Chi gently lifted her baby and soon Goten was asleep. "There" She placed Goten back into his crib and left to look for her daughter,son, and immature husband. "Golda!!! Get down here right now!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when she found them. Piccolo sneered at Goku and said,"Glad she isn't my wife." Before he zoomed away. "Thanks alot Piccolo." Goku grumbled to himself, and slowly descended. "What is it, Chi-Chi?" The meanest look spread on Chi-Chi's face and she yelled in his, "YOU PROMISED ME I COULD DO THE PARENTING FOR GOLDA!!! YOU ALREADY DOMINATED GOHAN'S CHOICES!!! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME RAISE A CHILD MY WAY FOR ONCE!!!!!" Goku stepped back, a little confused. "W-Wait a sec. Golda told me she could train with us?" Chi-Chi interuppted him by saying, "I agreed to let her train when she turns thirteen!!! She'll be thirteen at midnight!!! So I can keep her til then!! Come Golda, I need to teach you the process of child labor." Chi-Chi turned around, and reluctantly, Golda followed her mother. "Help me" she mouthed, but Goku and Gohan shrugged and mouthed, "Sorry" Back at the Sons' residence, Golda sat in her room, tramautized. "C-Child birth seems terrible!!! No wonder Mom's always in a bad mood,she went through it three times!!!" Golda threw her head back onto her bed, but misjudged and hit her head on the wall. "Ouch, heh heh not really." She said, holding her head and looking at the hole in the wall. She noticed a small round object gleaming in the wall. Her fingers grabbed the object, and she exclaimed, "It's a wee egg!! But what kind of egg?" Golda looked at it carefully, and quickly lost interest. "Oh well. Not interesting,' she thought, and tossed it in the trash. Little did she know, the egg was but a portion of an oncoming threat to her and her family... Chapter 3 Goku and Gohan walked back home, chatting about the training and imagining new threats to Earth. "Hey Dad, what would you have done if I died, instead Krillin? Would you still become a Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza?" Goku looked at his son and said, "Well, of course I would have. Losing you, or Golda, or Goten, that would make me fierce and blood-thirsty in battle. You should know that Gohan. Anyways, do you know where Piccolo went?" Gohan shrugged and looked ahead. "Dad, isn't Bulma's family coming over for dinner today?" Goku stopped short and looked back. "Oh, yeah, huh? Chi-Chi said something about that while she was yelling at me that I don't talk to her anymore. Heh heh." Goku said nervously, and began to run. "C'mon Gohan, your mother's gonna be pissed if we're late!!" When they got back to their home, Vegeta and Bulma were already there with their son Trunks, as well as Future Trunks. "Well there you are Kakarot." Vegeta spat,"We've been waiting for you. Good grief, we're starving. Chi-Chi, do you need any help in the kitchen? Here, Trunks, hold yourself" Bulma said placing Baby Trunks in Future Trunks' hands. "Uh, ok. So Goku, have you gotten even stronger since we last met?" Golda quickly piped up, "Well, of course Dad did!!! He's the ultimate Saiyan!!" Which of course, irritated Vegeta. "Hmph, Kakarot was still born a low class Saiyan warrior. Hmph. I'm still an elite." Golda looked at Vegeta and chimed, "Yeah, but you always get your butt handed to you by Dad!!" Goku stammered and told his daughter, "Uh, Golda, I think you should, uh, apologize to Vegeta." Golda looked at her father and said, "Why though? Its true, isn't it?" Goku shook his head, and looked at the seething Vegeta. "Sorry, Vegeta, you know kids. Eh heh heh heh." Vegeta glared at the girl and his fists shook.'That littl brat!!! How dare she mock me?? And she's the daughter of Kakarot!! Grrrr!!! If this was on Planet Vegeta, I'd have fed her to the Saibamen!!! How dare she!!' Golda smiled and left to the kitchen. Chi-Chi and Bulma had finished marinating the beef and pork, but the food would be a while. "Hey, Mrs. Briefs, your huband is a twit. Hee hee-OWW!!! Mooooom!!!!" She said, holding her head. Her motherhad whacked her over the head with a spatula, and said, "Don't be rude, Golda. I swear, you are going to be as weird as your father. Or even worse!" She shook her head, and returned to her meats. Golda frowned, and returned to the dining room. "Vegeta, I'm sorry." She said, sulking. Vegeta glared at her and raised his fist. Just as his fist would have hit her, Golda disappeared. "I'm not stupid. Dad taught me Instant Transmission, so HA and HA to you dear sir." The girl went and sat down beside her father. Goku looked at Vegeta, who looked bloodthirsty. "Golda, I think you shouldn't bother Vegeta. He's had it a bit rough, alright?" Golda looked at her dad, determination in her eyes. "How? Just because no one's here to wash his feet? Feed him grapes?? He's a spoiled prince Dad, and I bet I'll be taller than him when I'm fifteen!!" Goku sighed, and was about to tell her what had really happened to Vegeta when his wife and Bulma entered the room, with plates of assorted meats and vegetables balanced on their arms. Future Trunks was soon holding Goten and Baby Trunks, while looking hungrily at the plates. Goku stretched his hands out and picked up his own son. While they dug in, the green egg came rolling down the hallway and bumped into Golda's foot. "Eh? Whats that?" She said with her mouth full, and she bent down and picked it up. "I thought I chucked you away? Oh well." She said, and placed it in her pocket. Chapter 4 At bedtime, Golda snored away. The egg in her pants pocket popped out, and rolled towards her bedroom door. It was pursuing water, and snuck into the bathroom. It bounced up, and fell into the toilet. A strange manic laugh erupted from the egg, and it began to change colors. It morphed into a small lizard and snuck away. It flickered out its tongue, and caught the scent of a rat crawling outside. The lizard snuck behind it, flicking its tongue out every few seconds. The rat's heat made it's mouth water. The lizard lunged, and ripped the squealing rat apart... In the morning, Golda rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Huh?" She said, seeing the lizard. It looked like it was glaring at her, hate in its eyes. "C'mhere little guy," She scooped it up and dumped it into a tall cup, "You should be good in here. Did you hatch from that egg thing? Oh well, I smell bacon!! Breakfast!!" She left the room, leaving the lizard to it's own devices. 'Bad girl bad noise bad girl death.' Its mind thought, and it began to push the cup over. As soon as it was free, it crawled up Golda's desk and leaped out the window. It crawled, looking for more creatures to devour. "Hey, Dad, I found this egg thing in my wall, and it hatched into a lizard. It looked pretty mean! So I dumped it into a cup. Should I give it to Bulma to study?" She asked, gulping down a large glass of orange juice. Goku looked at his daughter and nodded, "Sure, whatever you think is right, Birthday Girl!!!" Golda grinned and asked excitedly, "So I get to train with you, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta today!!! Yes!!!!" Goku grinned and nodded. "Yup, but be careful around Vegeta. He's still a little miffed about what you said last night." Golda shrugged, devoured the rest of her breakfast, and stood. "I'm ready!!" Goku gulped down the rest of his rice ball and said, "Let's go Gohan. Unless you want to help Chi-Chi out today?" Gohan quickly joined them outside. Goku lifted Golda onto his shoulders and put his arm around Gohan. "Today's gonna be great, Dad!! I know it will be!!" Golda excitedly said. Something moving in the bushes caught her eye. It was the lizard, but it somehow seemed to have doubled in size! 'Maybe its nothing. I should just focus on today's training!' They met Vegeta and Piccolo at the training grounds. "Hey guys! Guess who's joinin' us today!" Goku said, gesturing to Golda. Vegeta glared at Golda, still mad about her words and said, "Are you sure you're up to this, Little Girl?" Golda grinned, and after imaged, appearing beside Vegeta. "Course I am!! I'm my father's daughter, aren't I? So let's do this!!" Vegeta charged, grabbing her leg and throwing her into the ground. She smiled up at him, and disappeared. She reappeared behind him, kicking him hard in his back. Glaring, Vegeta fired a blast at Golda, but she managed to deflect it. "Hmph, you're better than I thought. But not good enough!!!" He roared, and they soon were a blur, whaling on each other's bodies. "Take this!!" He yelled, and bashed her down. She landed facefirst, limb apart, onto the solid ground below. She stood and looked at the crater she had created with impact. "Hahah!! Look, Imma Ground Angel!!" Chapter 5 The lizard creature shed his skin. Now, he stood at nearly eight feet, his skin green and scaly, and long fangs were retactable in his mouth. He had stolen a few of Son Goku's clothing, and now wore a Turtle Uniform. "Bah, I look ridiculous!! Eating all those deer and ostrich chickens sure made me fat. I need to lose these pounds." With that, he opened his jaws, and began to reurgitate. He spat out disgusting pellets, with bones, fur, and feathers in the mounds. 'That wasn't fun. Now, for some real food.' He stuck his snout into the air, and smelled a small village up ahead. It was a monster-fearing village, and he walked into it. Immediately, the human ran away, afraid and screaming. "Shut up! You are hurting my sensitive ear nubs!!" His claws flashed out and grabbed a male human, and his jaws began to unhinge. He began to swallow the human until it's brother stabbed him in the back with a spear. Dropping the broken human, he pulled the spear out of his back and looked at its end. It's sharp point was melted away by his acidic blood. "Keh keh keh.." He chuckled, and grabbed the dead human's brother. "I'll start with you then"..... Golda stopped and looked around. "Hey, Dad!! Do you feel those energies falling?? It seems that the Shone Village may be under attack!!" Goku nodded, and they all blasted off to the Shone Village. Golda's eyes widened as she saw blood and bones littering the village grounds.She descended, and yelled, "Hello!! Anyone still here!! Any one still alive??" ''Goku landed beside her, and began to search the buildings. Vegeta muttered, "What the hell happened here?" Piccolo shook his head, and noticed a pink blob. Walking towards it, he said, "I think I found some clues!" He knelt, and stuck his hand into it. 'Eew, disgusting' he thought as he pulled out hair, bones, and a teddy bear. "T-That monster!" He said, his hand shaking. Goku heard a noise and motioned to Vegeta. "Look!" The lizard/snake creature walked out of the darkness, clutching a limp little girl. Golda's eyes widened, tears in her eyes. The creature smirked at them, and lifted the limp body. His jaws grossly opened, and he devoured the girl whole! "YOU MONSTER!!!!" Golda and Gohan screamed, and launched an attack on him. It smoothly dodged their attacks, and grabbed their necks. Before he could toss them, Goku kicked it in its back. It froze, dropping the coughing siblings. It slowly turned around, looking at Goku, who glared into its beastly and cold eyes. "You. You are Son Goku, right? You, who have beaten most of the villians you were pitted against. Heh heh. You will not beat me. I.Am.A.Hybrid. I will eat you, and your lovely daughter and son." Vegeta glared and yelled, "Hey, freak? Why don't you say that to me? Scared that I'll defeat you? Hmm!! I am Prince Veget--" "Spare us your trumpeting call, I do not listen. You foolish little Saiyan, I will eat you too. Even you, Namekian. I am Snake Usami, and I will be the end of all life on Earth!!! Starting with that brat!!!" He roared, and lunged at Golda, who stood there, scared, frightened, and Goku appeared beside her in time to shove her away. "Bwhahahahahahaahhahahah!!! You will die!!!" He charged Vegeta, who leaped out of the way. Snake grabbed his ankle, and slammed him into the ground. Snake's clawed foot smashed into Vegeta's gut, and he fell to the ground, coughing and spitting up blood. Piccolo grabbed the injured Saiyan and dropped him on higher ground. "Don't underestimate me." The monster grinned horribly at Piccolo, and Piccolo roared, "I AM A SUPER NAMEKIAN!! You will fall by my hand!!!" He attacked, and Snake seamlessly dodged the angered Namekian's attacks. "I'll be sure to eat you next, Kami!" Piccolo was shocked, but before he could react, the monster hit him hard in the gut. "''STOP IT!!!!! MASENKO!!!" Gohan screamed, and repeatedly hit the monster with his blasts. Golda joined in, until the monster waved its claws. "I'm getting bored with you. I am leaving, but do not think you have won. I will be back, and I will be hungrier than before!" His eyes pierced into Golda's, and an instant pain shot through her. Crying out, she fell to the ground, holding her head and writhing in agony. "Just a little parting gift.." Snake Usami muttered under his breath, and disappeared. Gohan and Goku landed beside her, and lifted her. "We've got to take her home. Vegeta, Piccolo, I have a few Senzu Beans at home. Come with us." Chapter 6 Back at the Sons' house, Chi-Chi looked worriedly at all the injured people. She never doubted the Senzu Beans power, but it still made her worry, especially when she saw her beaten daughter get carried in by Goku. At first she started yelling, but then realized Goku was ignoring her. So she shut her mouth and helped tend to everyone's wounds. "Goku, what did that thing do to Golda?" Piccolo grumbled, stretching out his sore and tired arms. Vegeta was silent, but inside, he was filled with rage. 'How dare that disgusting thing call me unworthy!!Grrr!!!' Gohan was sitting on the floor by Piccolo's feet, rubbing his legs. "Man, I lost feeling in them." Golda woke up, but she wasn't awake. She felt herself lifted, and looked at her father. He didn't seem to notice her. "Dad?? Hey, DAD!" She screamed into his face, but still nothing. It was like he never saw her. She looked back at what he was doing. Golda saw her body lying on the bed, unmoving. "How can this be? I don't get it!!" She looked at her hands, and saw her skin was a murky blue. "What's wrong with me??" Then she remebered what last happened before she was unconsious: That Snake Usami did something to her. It had looked like his real body stood on the ground while a blue body, like her, attacked her with his claws dipped in some kind of fluid. And that happened in mere seconds. "Maybe I'm supposed to master this new techinique? I don't like it though." She blinked, and was in her own body again. "Huh?? Dad!!" She yelped, and hugged her father. "Uh, I'm happy to see you too Golda." Goku said, and looked towards Chi-Chi, who merely shrugged. Chapter 7 Snake Usami began pacing in his cave. What to do, that was the question. Maybe he should attack more villages, and eat more people? Nah, too risky. Those pesky warriors would just come and ruin his meal. He decided to just go to a city, with more people, and maybe start his new army. He grinned, and began to run. Flying would be too risky, and he wanted to surprise the humans. His snout began to pick up the scents of gasoline, sweat, and heat. Cautiously, he changed direction and ran to the new scents. It was a small city, perfect for his needs. When he set foot in the city, all the humans fled. "What is that thing!!!" "Run!!!" "Its hideous!!!" The humans shrieked in terror, and Snake began his devouring. He remembered that he had given the Golda girl the power to visit, or be a spirit warrior. He wondered if she could master it, but forgot about it. While Snake was off eating victims, the Z-Warriors trained vigourously."HAAAAAAA!!!!" Golda roundhouse kicked Vegeta, who barely flinched. "C'mon, Golda, you have to be joking. That attack was puny!!" He grabbed her by the wrist and flung her to the ground. She was able to right herself in time, and glared at the smirking Vegeta. "Hmph, I'm a better fighter than you'll ever be Vegeta!!!" He glared right back at the girl and charged. She dodged to the left, and miscalculated Vegeta's attack, and suffered a hard knee to the gut from Vegeta. She coughed, and Vegeta punched her in the face. A faint trickle of blood dripped from her mouth, and she wiped it off. While Golda and Vegeta trained, Gohan trained with Goku and Piccolo. "Hey, Dad, what was that thing in the Shone Village?" Gohan asked while evading Piccolo's attacks. He moved his head in time to avoid Piccolo's fist, and Goku shrugged. "Just focus on your training!" Piccolo barked, but a voice from below interuppted them. "Goku! Krillin called, and wants all you warriors at Roshi's house in an hour!" They looked to see Chi-Chi standing, with hands on her hips. "I'm coming too. Last time you left me, Goku, you got yourself killed." Goku landed beside his wife and nodded. "Sure, whatever you say Chi-Chi." The Z-Fighters began their flight to Roshi's home. When they arrived, Bulma stepped outside, along with Future Trunks and Baby Trunks. "Hey you guys! How are you doin' Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi waved her hand, and Vegeta looked down on Krillin. "What was ''so ''important that you had to drag us from our training?" Krillin raised his hands in front of himself as a way of defense and said, "I thought you should see this." Krillin gestured to the house, and they followed. "Look at the T.V." Yamcha said, still watching it. "You brought us here to watch the news!?!?!?" Chapter 8 Krillin sighed and said no, they didn't, and it was very important and could Vegeta calm down and watch. Vegeta looked over at the T.V. ''"This is Channel 100, filling you with the latest news. A nearby city, I believe Nikki Town, was under attack a few hours ago. Nothing was found except for pink blobs that were filled with shoes, clothes, and body parts. Wait, did you hear that?" ''The young news reporter said. The cameraman whipped his camera around to reveal the Snake Usami, who was playing with one of the blobs. ''"Who are you!" ''The reporter asked, and Snake tossed the blob in front of them. Category:YueHatake Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate